fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flipline Studios Fanon Wiki:Featured Page
This page displays all of the pages featured on the home page. The featured page will change every 2 weeks, on the same date as the polls. The current page is at the top, while older ones fall near the bottom. Pages are only selected to be featured if they have an image, and they are selected by using the "Random page" button. FEATURED PAGES WERE DISCONTINUED AFTER MAY 18, 2018. Jackson: May 5 - May 18, 2018 Jackson is a male customer created by Cure Kohaku. Info: *'First Appearance' - Papa's Cookieria *'Favorite Holidays' - St. Paddy's Day (Squeezeria), Valentine's Day (Cookieria, Cakeria/HD, Popsicleria, Roasteria, Nachoria), Dance Studios Festival (Theateria), Christmas (Magicalria, Sandwicheria), Starlight Jubilee (Donuteria 2) *'Loves' - Cookies *'Hates' - Burnt Bread Chocolate Chip Crust: April 21 - May 4, 2018 Chocolate Chip Crust is a standard pie crust that customers can order in Papa's Bakeria Deluxe. Info: *'Unlocked On-' Rank 41 *'Unlocked With -' Lorenz General Tso Sauce: April 7 - April 20, 2018 General Tso Sauce is a standard sauce that customers can order in Papa's Sushiria Deluxe. Info: *'Unlocked From -' Start of game *'Unlocked With -' N/A Toffee Filling: March 24 - April 6, 2018 Toffee Filling is a standard filling that customers can order in Papa's Bakeria Deluxe. Info: *'Unlocked On -' Rank 5 *'Unlocked With -' Gabriella Maui Meringue: March 10 - March 23, 2018 Maui Meringue is a holiday exclusive ingredient that customers can order during Halloween in Papa's Donuteria 2. Info: *'Unlocked On -' The day after reaching Rank 38 *'Unlocked With -' N/A Michael: February 24 - March 9, 2018 Michael is a male customer created by Laundry Machine. Info: *'Debuted In -' Papa's Cheeseria 2 *'Favorite Holidays -' Halloween (Cheeseria 2), St. Paddy's Day (Squeezeria) Sour Cream: February 10 - February 23, 2018 Sour Cream is a holiday exclusive dip that customers can order during Christmas in Papa's Nachoria. Info: *'Unlocked With -' N/A *'Unlocked On -' Day 2 of Christmas Huckleberry Drizzle: January 27 - February 9, 2018 Huckleberry Drizzle ' is a standard drizzle that customers can order in Papa's Donuteria 2. Info: *'Unlocked With -''' Mabeo *'Unlocked On -' Rank 44 Fashion ShowTime!: January 13 - January 26, 2018 'Fashion ShowTime! ' is a holiday that is celebrated in Papa's Magicalria and Papa's Brownie Mia!. When this holiday is unlocked, Amanda makes her first appearance as well. Info: *'Unlocked With -' Amanda (Magicalria, Brownie Mia!) *'Unlocked On -' Rank 36 (Magicalria), Rank 26 (Brownie Mia!) Star Cutter: December 30, 2017 - January 12, 2018 '''Star Cutter is a holiday exclusive cutter that customers can order during Starlight Jubilee in Papa's Brownie Mia! and Papa's Donuteria 2. Info: *'Unlocked With -' Benny (Brownie Mia!), Cecille (Donuteria 2) *'Unlocked On -' Rank 16 (Brownie Mia!), Rank 21 (Donuteria 2) BBQ Fest: December 16 - December 29, 2017 BBQ Fest is a holiday that is celebrated in Papa's Cakeria and Papa's Hamburgeria. When this holiday is unlocked, BBQ Fan makes his debut as well. Info: *'Preceding Holiday -' Starlight Jubilee (Cakeria), Starlight Buffalo (Hamburgeria) *'Next Holiday -' Blooming Flowers Festival (Cakeria), Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary (Hamburgeria) Beef Brisket: December 2 - December 15, 2017 Beef Brisket is a holiday exclusive ingredient that customers can order during Starlight Jubilee in Papa's Sushiria Deluxe. Info: *'Unlocked On -' Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee Candy Cane Drizzle: November 18 - December 1, 2017 Candy Cane Drizzle is a holiday exclusive ingredient that customers can order during Christmas in Papa's Cakeria, Papa's Donuteria 2, and Papa's Freezeria DELUXE. Info: *'Unlocked On -' Day 2 of Christmas (Cakeria), Day after reaching Rank 48 (Donuteria 2), Rank 42 (Freezeria DELUXE) *'Unlocked With -' Gan (Freezeria DELUXE) Mae: November 4 - November 17, 2017 Mae is a female customer created by Fanofkinopio. The customer debuted in Papa's Freezeria DELUXE. Info: *'Favorite Holiday -' Summer Luau, Thanksgiving *'Date Created - '''July 31, 2017 Christian II: October 21 - November 3, 2017 '''Christian II' is a male customer created by Lorenz Aliah. The customer debuted in Papa's Theateria. Info: *'Favorite Holiday -' Comet Con, New Year, Christmas, Halloween *'Date Created - '''March 21, 2016 Papa's Sushiria Deluxe: October 7 - October 20, 2017 '''Papa's Sushiria Deluxe' is a gameria created by Toadandysugar. Info: *'New Holidays - ' Lucky Fest *'Stickers - ' YES, 90 OF THEM! *'Chefs - ' Klein, Li Cherry Drizzle: September 23 - October 6, 2017 Cherry Drizzle is a standard drizzle that customers can order in Papa's Donuteria 2. Info: *'Unlocked From -' Rank 19 *'Unlocked With -' Alicia Red Velvet Batter: September 9 - September 22, 2017 Red Velvet Batter is a standard batter that customers can order in Papa's Cookieria and Papa's Cakeria. Info: *'Unlocked From -' Start of game (Cakeria), Rank 47 (Cookieria) *'Unlocked With -' Paulina (Cookieria) White Frosting: August 26 - September 8, 2017 White Frosting is a standard frosting that customers can order in Papa's Cookieria, Papa's Cakeria, Papa's Cakeria HD, and Papa's Cupcakeria (All Star). Info: *'Unlocked From -' Start of game (All games) Specials this ingredient is used in: *Sugar Cookie Surprise (Cookieria) *Yummy Candy (Cookieria) *White Cherry (Cookieria) *Sweet Cloud (Cookieria) *Snow Chocolate (Cookieria) Allison: August 12 - August 25, 2017 Allison is a female customer created by Shootingstar656. She has an unknown debut Info: *'Age' - 19 Years *'Loves' - Dark Colors *'Hates' - Drawing Churros: July 29 - August 11, 2017 Churros are a holiday exclusive topping that customers can order during Cinco de Mayo in Papa's Cakeria. Info: *'Unlocked On' - Rank 46 *'Unlocked With' - September Nelli: July 15 - July 28, 2017 Nelli is a female customer that is created by Yoshi0001 and first appears in Cook School (Series). Info: *'Age' - Unknown *'Loves' - N/A *'Hates' - N/A *'Favorite Holidays' - Halloween, Christmas Candy Corn Drizzle: July 1 - July 14, 2017 Candy Corn Drizzle is a drizzle/syrup that appears in Papa's Brownie Mia! and Papa's Cakeria HD. It is a Maple Mornings drizzle in Cakeria HD, while it is a standard syrup in Brownie Mia!. Info: *'Unlocked On (Brownie Mia!)' - Rank 48 with Hazel *'Unlocked On (Cakeria HD)' - Day 2 of Maple Mornings Rosetta: June 16 - June 30, 2017 Rosetta is a female customer created by Yoshi0001 and first appears in Papa's Cookieria. Info: *'Age' - 25 Years *'Loves' - Stars *'Hates' - Intruders *'Favorite Holidays' - Summer Luau, Space Day